


Yellow

by coffee666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, chekov gets like a one sided crush, playing it fast and loose with medical terms and anatomy, this is an amazing rarepair, this isnt gonna be creepy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is injured and is told to stay off his feet and off work for three weeks. He thinks he's going to be bored out of his mind just hanging around the med bay the whole time, until he decides to give Dr. McCoy a helping hand around the job. He finds there may just be something there. </p><p>It's very new and exciting, but how can gruff old McCoy say no to such a bright young man without crushing his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr! @frappuccinio

Leonard McCoy was a lot of things. He was perpetually angry, and pissed off, and afraid of where he worked. Space was a whole lot of bullshit and no one knew that more than the crew of the Enterprise. Where McCoy felt like he was gonna puke, Jim jumped feet first –while laughing. Leonard McCoy hated space. But he loved his job.

When he wasn’t fussing over patient, he was pacing through sick bay and watching, waiting for someone to stir so he could fuss over them.

There was rarely a lot going on this time of night. He sat at his small desk, feet up on an old chair and sipping bourbon. He could do this just fine in his quarters, but there was something so final about going home and locking up. What if someone needed him? That’s half the reason he slept with one eye open.

The old watch on his wrist ticked off every minute. He told himself he’d go to bed once he finished the next glass or it hit midnight –whichever came first. He just lifted the glass to his lips when there was a voice.

“Doc!” Sulu’s frantic voice came through the door. McCoy was up and across the room in a split second. He left it open just for these reasons. His heart dropped in his stomach when he saw dark blood plastered against the side of his gold shirt. As he burst out his office door and into the sick bay proper, he could it wasn’t Sulu’s blood.

Chekov’s body was a small frail thing in Spock’s arms. His face was pale, paler than usual, and he was clutching at Spock’s shirt in pain, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. His leg was mangled, soaking through the shoved up leg of his pants and onto Spock’s shirt, and Sulu’s as well from where McCoy figured he’d tried to carry Chekov on his own before Spock found them. He most likely weighed nothing in the Vulcan’s arms.

“What happened!?” McCoy ran to the nearest bed and shoved off the padds and charts that had been there from the last patient –a crew member that had just been discharged hours before.

“His leg got caught in some machinery. He and Scotty were working on some new transporter shit, and I dunno…” Sulu babbled frantically as Spock wordlessly stepped forward and laid Chekov down.

McCoy instantly glanced to the screen where the bed showed Chekov’s vitals. He’d already lost a lot of blood, and there tears in the tendons and muscles made McCoy cringe at their severity.

His hand was steady as he passed an instrument over Chekov’s leg to stop the bleeding. Chekov whimpered and clutched at the sheets. His face was soaked with sweat and probably tears as well.

“What happened?” McCoy addressed Spock now. Spock watched Chekov, his face unmoving aside from the slight furrow of his brows, and McCoy knew he was worried. It was little readings like that that Jim had pointed out to him, and McCoy wondered now how no one else could it. Spock was practically an open book if you knew what to look for.

“I was passing by when I noticed Sulu trying to carry Chekov here on his own. I did not see the accident and I did not look for Mr. Scott or anyone else.” Spock watched Chekov with unmoving eyes, his shirt soaked in the young man’s blood.

“I’ve gotta get to work here.” McCoy went to the supplies and dug around. “You guys take off –yes, you too Sulu.” He added before the man could protest. He’d have a lot to do, having already sent nurse Chapel to bed, and he didn’t need anyone in his way, regardless of how good their intentions were.

Spock left as wordlessly as he came, and Sulu followed with the most reluctance possible. McCoy put a pair of rubber gloves on his hands and grabbed for more supplies before going to the bedside.

“Kid, hey, can you hear me?” McCoy asked softly, leaning down to examine his leg closer.

Chekov’s breathing was heavy and he still hadn’t opened his eyes. He whimpered again as McCoy took scissors to the leg of his pants and cut it off at the knee. His entire right leg was covered in blood, but luckily the regenerator had stopped the bleeding, though the wound was still open.

McCoy took an alcohol pad and wiped at the blood, earning another jerk and whimper from Chekov. He gritted his teeth and scoured at the skin once more, only stopping when the screaming practically crawled across his skin and made his blood vibrate.

“Come on kid, you gotta let me patch you up.” McCoy sighed, grabbing the regenerator to pass it over his leg once more.

The tears in the muscles and ligaments were bad, even by the standards of the injuries he saw on the ship. He was actually fearing he’d have to resort to surgery. He was just entertaining the thought of calling Chapel, when the wound began to react to the regeneration.

After countless aching moments of McCoy’s steady hand passing over him, the skin closed up and regrew, leaving a large patch of raw shiny new skin. Chekov’s breathing was still ragged when he finally opened his eyes.

“D-Doctor…” his voice was raw and gasping. Tears were dried to his cheeks and his fists were still knotted in the sheets.

“Hey, kid.” McCoy breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you remember what happened.”

It was another moment before he spoke again. He just laid there breathing, trying to find his voice by licking his lips.

“I was working with…Mr. Scott. He was showing me…the panel he’d opened…we were…working inside.” His words were punctuated by heavy breaths. “My leg…something fell on me when it turned on…Mr. Scott pulled me out. I don’t remember after that…”

“Okay, that’s okay, kid.” McCoy sighed again. It did what it could to fill in the blanks. “Where’s Scotty?”

“Dunno…” Chekov shifted the slightest bit on the bed and cried out in pain.

“Don’t move.” McCoy said firmly. “Your leg is messed up pretty bad. You’ve gotta stay here tonight. I’m gonna give Scotty and Jim a call.” He sloughed off the stained rubber gloves into the waste bin. He turned to head into his office when a tiny whimper held him back.

“Doctor…” Chekov’s voice croaked and McCoy moved automatically to get him a glass of water. “How…how did I get here?”

“You can think a certain Vulcan for carrying you.” McCoy smirked as he passed him the glass. Chekov took several gulps before speaking again. “Mr. Spock? Really?”

“Like a baby.” McCoy laughed. It tapered off when he saw Chekov didn’t wasn’t laughing. He just stared off with a thoughtful look on his face.  McCoy took the glass from him and put it on the table by the bed before heading into his office.

He saw he had several messages waiting for him in his office. Most were from Scotty (Who stayed behind to fix the broken panel before it destroyed the ship) and Sulu, who demanded to know everything that was wrong, and demanded whatever it was be fixed immediately. There was even one lone message from Spock, who just sent his concern.

McCoy fired off of a few messages back at them before calling Jim. He wasn’t surprised to find he hadn’t interrupted any sleep.

“So is Chekov okay?” Jim asked, sounding just as bouncy and awake as he had all day. McCoy swore that guy lived off coffee.

“I can’t say. I mean, he’s awake and stuff, but his leg is pretty messed up. It’s patched but…honestly? I thought we might have to take him into surgery.” McCoy reached for the half-empty glass of bourbon he’d left on the desk and downed it.

“So, what does this mean? For his job, I mean?” His voice was full of nothing but concern, and McCoy knew that he was really concerned about Chekov’s job on the kid’s behalf. He loved working, and he loved shouting “I can do zat!” when he could do just that. That’s what made this next part so tough.

“He’s gonna have to take time off.” McCoy sighed and checked his watch. It was an old antique, belonged to his grandad. It usually ran slow, but he knew either way that it was late. Past midnight.

“We take shore leave in three weeks.” Jim reminded him after pausing for a second to take it in.

“Yeah, I uh, I think it’s gonna take the whole three weeks, plus the three for shore leave before the kid can work again.”

“This is gonna crush him.” Jim sighed.

“I know.” McCoy rubbed at his face. “I can’t really assess everything now, but it really looks like someone’s gonna have to work with him to get him walking again.”

Jim was quiet for another minute, running over it all in his mind. He knew how much everyone on Alpha shift meant to Jim. They were like family, and Chekov was like everyone’s kid brother. It would suck to lose him. “What about after shore leave?”

“I can’t say for sure, but if he’s walking again then I don’t see a problem with him working again.” He thought of Chekov high-tailing it across the entire ship and knew it wasn’t something he’d be able to do again anytime soon, even if he was walking again after shore leave.

“That’s up to you to make the call on that. I trust you to know how to take care of him, Bones.” He could hear the smile in his voice. Jim may be young and impulsive, but he knew he had good men on his hands in both Chekov and Bones.

“Thanks.” McCoy glanced back towards the door when he heard a noise. Chekov must be stirring again. “Hey, I gotta go.”

“’Kay. I’ll tell Spock what’s up, and we can tell everyone else the situation tomorrow. See ya’ Bones.” He clicked off.

The thought of Jim and Spock shacking up still freaked McCoy out, even after months of watching the way they pined after each other like two idiots. At least now he didn’t have to listen to stories of Jim’s latest hook-up with random crew members. They had an absolute non-disclosure agreement, meaning he didn’t have to hear about any of those details either.

“Hey, kid, you holding up okay?” McCoy asked, stepping up beside his bed.

“Feel dizzy…” He rubbed at his head.

“Well, you lost a lot of blood. You’ll probably feel weird for a while…How many fingers do I have?” He held up four fingers.

“Four.”

“Ah, actually I’ve got ten.” He grinned and help up all ten.

Chekov actually laughed, the sparkle returning to his dull eyes for a second before he took a deep breath and looked to his leg “Everything hurts.” Chekov admitted with reluctance, attempting to sit up once more. He winced again when he tried to scoot back against the head of the bed.

“Yeah, well I’m afraid it’ll be that way for a while.” He darted to another bed and snatched up the pillow. He then came and propped it behind Chekov, who leaned into it with a thankful sigh. “You’re staying off that leg until shore leave.”

“But that’s three weeks!” Chekov rounded on him, his eyes wide. “I can’t stay in bed for three weeks! Captain Kirk needs me!”

“Relax kid, he’ll be alright.” McCoy instinctively reached out and placed an arm on Chekov’s shoulder. He was surprised to find it immediately soothed him. He leaned back against the pillows once more and took a deep breath. “The most important thing,” McCoy reached into the drawer along the side of the bed and pulled out a blanket. “Is that you get better, so you can get back to work.”

“And you think sitting around will help?” he asked in the grumpiest voice McCoy had ever heard from him. He silently prayed that it was just the shock of it all, and that this kid wouldn’t turn into the patient from hell. They say doctors made the worst patients, but he that wasn’t entirely true. Anyone who’d rather be at work than in bed always found a way to make their doctor’s life hell.

“Of course.” McCoy draped the blanket over Chekov, careful to leave his injured leg uncovered. He then went around to his non-injured left leg and took off his shoe and sock. Chekov didn’t meet his eyes, he just sat with his arms crossed and angry red on his cheeks. “Listen, kid, I’m sorry this happened, and being out of work sucks, but I’m serious about it. You don’t wanna have to have your leg amputated do you?”

“You are just saying that!” Chekov instinctively reached out to place his hands on his knee, as if McCoy was going to break out the saw right then and there.

“You wanna test me?” McCoy looked at Chekov, who stared back with daggers in his eyes. It was a long second when Chekov broke first. The tiniest bit of the sparkle that McCoy had grown accustom to came back and he breathed what may have been a sigh or laughter.

“You are just saying that.” He leaned back again.

“Maybe I am, but I’m serious. I thought I’d have to go in and manually stitch you up. You tore some stuff in there pretty bad.”

“What?” he asked curiously. “Is it my peroneus longus?”

“Yea, actually.” McCoy said surprised, before remembering this kid was a genius. He grabbed a roll of bandages and carefully covered his leg, with only minimal complaining.

“It hurts.” He said when McCoy was done.

“I’ll give you some medicine, and then tomorrow we can see how you’re feelin’” He gave him the medicine and his glass of water before going back to the drawer under the bed and producing a clean crisp hospital gown.

“Can’t I call Hikaru and ask him to bring me my own clothes?” Chekov grumbled, looking up at McCoy with sparkling eyes that almost made him consider it.

“No, Sulu is probably asleep, just like you should be.” McCoy tapped his old watch for emphasis.

“No, he’s probably worried about me. He’s waiting up to see how I am. I know he is.”

“I sent him a message and told him you’re stabilized. He can come see you and bring you some stuff tomorrow.” He said firmly.

Chekov grumbled what was most likely Russian swears but didn’t protest as he took the gown from McCoy and shed his gold shirt in favor of it. He looked even smaller in it, with the way it hung off one shoulder and exposed a bit of the smooth slope of his collar bone.

“There.” McCoy took Chekov’s old shirt and tossed it into laundry. “You need anything else before we turn in for the night?”

“I guess not.” He sighed, pulling the blanket up around him.

“Alright then. Night kid.” He turned off the lights and headed for his office.

“Doctor?” his voice was small in the darkness.

“Hm?”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that. Kid, I mean. I know the captain does, but everyone else just calls me by my name. Hikaru and Nyota call me by my first name, though.”

“Alright.” McCoy went to his office door. “Night Pavel. See you in the morning.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Great.” Jim mumbled, sniffling a bit. “So, can I see Bones?”  
> “I told you he is not available. Now, let me check you in…name?” Chekov stared down at the padd and opened the slot for a new patient.  
> “Name? You know my name, kid.” Jim rolled his eyes.  
> “Starship ID Number?” Chekov fought a grin as Jim looked visibly annoyed.  
> “I’m the captain of this ship! How’s that for an ID, kid!?” Jim’s yells turned into a hacking coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr @frappuccinio

McCoy yawned as he walked out of his quarters night and early the next morning. The sick bay was empty apart from a few people who had come in to refill some medicine. As he went further in, he saw Chekov sitting up in his bed and typing eagerly away at a padd.

“Hey K—uh, Pavel.” McCoy greeted, stifling off the unwanted nickname. “You’re up early, but you should be resting your leg.

“I feel fine.” He replied without looking up. “Hikaru came by before his shift started and he brought me some navigation charts to look over.”

McCoy groaned inwardly and scratched at his face. He didn’t want to argue with him, and he figured it’d be alright as long as he didn’t move around too much. He glanced over to see another crew member eyeing him with urgency and holding their arm in pain.

“Alright, well take this medicine and ask Nurse Chapel to bring you breakfast.” McCoy put another bottle of medicine on the kid’s night table. He nodded without looking up, and McCoy went to go check on the new patient.

***

A couple of hours later, McCoy had noticed a new trend of people complaining of mild coughs and headaches.

“I think I know what’s wrong.” Chekov said from his bed. He’d finished whatever little work he’d been given, and his padd was resting on the table. “Hikaru said he’d breed a new plant in botany and the spores made him sick. He didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want to alarm anyone…”

“More like he didn’t want to get in trouble for shit he shouldn’t be doing.” McCoy growled. “Well, the medicine I’ve been giving everyone seems to be working, only I don’t have a lot left. It’s not gonna hurt anyone if they stay sick a few more days, will it?”

“Ah, I dunno…” Chekov shifted a bit in his bed and didn’t meet McCoy’s eyes.

“Well, I’m not one to do that anyways.” He started towards a supply room with more medicine. “I can probably whip up some more, but I’ve still got to deal with everyone coming in…” He rubbed his temple. He knew everyone else in the med bay tried their best, but sometimes he just wished he had an extra pair of hands –or two.

“Is something wrong?” Chekov’s tiny voice made McCoy lift his head from where he’d held it tiredly in his hands.

“I’ve just got a lot of work to do…” he sighed.

“I miss that feeling.” Chekov grumbled.

McCoy wanted to fire back that this kid’s been out of work for less than a day, and then it hit him. It wasn’t very ethical to make patients work while they stayed, but Chekov would probably be giddy at the prospect. Besides, Jim was very lenitent about stuff like that.

“Hey, K— Mmm, Pavel, you wanna be a huge help?” He asked, the relief of thinking of such an idea showed on his face, as well the hopefulness that he’d say yes.

“Sure!” He said, sitting up a bit more and looking up at him with those shining eyes.

“Great. I just need you to talk to everyone who comes in, and ask them what they need. I need all the nurses checking on patients right now, so I could use someone to do that for me. Just ask them what they need and try and give it to them. If they’re here for that weird sickness, tell them to have a seat in there.” He pointed towards a quarantined waiting room. “And everyone else is probably here for a bandage or something, and you could get that, right?”

“Yeah, I can do that!” He said excitedly. He turned to climb out of bed but winced when he moved his hurt leg.

“Hold on just a sec.” McCoy glanced around and darted towards his office. In his office, he cleared off an old metal chair of a box and a few more items, before wheeling it back towards Chekov’s bed. “Here, take a seat in this.” With minimal difficulty, Chekov shifted from the bed into the chair.  

“Hold on, let me check your bandages and stuff…” With the rush that morning, he’d almost forgot about the reason Chekov was even there in the first place.

He carefully unwound the bandages and examined what was left of the wound. What as covered in new skin seemed to be repaired alright, but he could tell the muscles wouldn’t be able to be used for a while. It was also deeper than what he was used to treating, so there was no telling how it would react the longer it healed. The chance of infection to what was left of the rawness of the wound was very low, but still there.

“That looks bad.” Chekov said from where he was watching.

“I bet it feels worse than it is.” McCoy said simply. He grabbed a new alcohol pad and gave the wound a few more swipes before wrapping it in new clean bandages. Chekov didn’t speak but just watched, his breath catching when McCoy wound the bandage higher. “There you go.”

“Thanks…” Chekov gave him a sheepish smile.

“No problem.” McCoy stood up and stretched. He grabbed a padd with all of the crew’s basic information and handed it to him. He then placed his hands on the back of the chair and started to wheel him over to the appropriate spot by the main entrance. As he did so, he remembered why he never used this chair anymore. One of the wheels wasn’t working right and rattled when he pushed it.

“This is sort of fun.” Chekov said half-heartedly as they slowed a stop.

“Don’t get used to it.” McCoy waved off the way Chekov’s comment wanted to make him grin. “Alright, so you remember everything I told you?”

“Yes Sir.” Chekov sat up straight and held the padd on his lap.

“Good, just mark down who’s here and why, and send them my way only if they look like they’re absolutely dying.”

“Got it.” He nodded.

“Thanks kid, you’re a big help.” McCoy said without thinking, and before he realized what he was doing, he reached over and tousled his hair. Chekov only giggled in response. McCoy quickly retracted his hand, and darted into his office to prepare more of the medicine.

Chekov waited patiently, kicking his good leg back and forth. A few people came in, but they were either they to deliver something to someone who was sick, or to just get a refill on some medicine or a bandage.

After a while, he looked up when someone entered with a cough. Captain Kirk was covering his face as he coughed. He entered and looked around, probably for Doctor McCoy.

“Good afternoon.” Chekov straightened in his sit.

“Hey, Kid.” Jim said gruffly. “Where’s Bones?”

“I’m afraid Doctor McCoy cannot see you right now. He is very busy, but I am acting as his assistant.” He scrolled through the padd. “Now, what can I do for you?”

Jim gave the entire situation a weird look before coughing again, and addressing Chekov. “Yea, I feel like shit, what’s up with that?”

“There’s a touch of…space flu floating around.” Chekov avoided the captain’s eyes. Helping the doctor made him feel important, but he still didn’t want to rat out Hikaru.

“Great.” Jim mumbled, sniffling a bit. “So, can I see Bones?”

“I told you he is not available. Now, let me check you in…name?” Chekov stared down at the padd and opened the slot for a new patient.

“Name? You know my name, kid.” Jim rolled his eyes.

“Starship ID Number?” Chekov fought a grin as Jim looked visibly annoyed.

“I’m the captain of this ship! How’s that for an ID, kid!?” Jim’s yells turned into a hacking coughing fit.

Chekov stifled a laugh and quickly typed in all of Jim’s information. It just felt so good to actually do something and not just sit around all day. As Jim waited for Chekov to finish typing, Chekov suddenly stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“How are things looking?” McCoy asked, looking down at him.

“Excellent, Doctor!” Chekov nodded, looking up at him.

“Bones, why the hell do you have Doogie Howser here dealing with patients?” Jim asked, gesturing at Chekov.

“Why the hell did you wait this late to come in if you feel so bad?” McCoy crossed his arms.

“I was doing my job.” Jim said, suppressing another cough.

“And Pavel was helping me do mine. Ya’ know, any other day and you’d find this whole arrangement amusing.” He smiled.

“Any other day I don’t feel like crap. Chekov said it was a new strand of space flu? Please tell me you’ve got a cure, cuz I’ve seen several people come up here and they haven’t left yet. I can’t afford to be down here all night.”

“Space flu?” McCoy glanced back at Chekov, who quickly stared at the floor as a pink hue tinted his cheeks. “Uh, yea, don’t worry. I just whipped up something, come with me.” McCoy led Jim towards the room where the other patients were. Though the glass door, Chekov could see McCoy giving each patient a hypospray. After a while, they all filed out looking much better.

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim clapped his friend on the back. “I feel way better.” He stopped by Chekov before walking out. “Hey, I forgot to ask, how’s the leg?”

“Eh…it is fine, I suppose.” Chekov answered with a shrug. He’d actually not noticed the pain most of the day, but he knew he’d need more medicine before dinner that night.

“Well you’re in great hands.” Jim nodded towards McCoy once more before leaving.

“Alright, Pavel, what’s this about space flu?” McCoy said from across the room before striding towards him.

Chekov gasped, before striking up an idea. Placing his good foot on the ground, he quickly pushed off and wheeled his chair back and away from McCoy. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed a row of shelves. He quickly placed his foot down and wheeled around it, disappearing from McCoy’s view.

“Hey!” He could only barely hear McCoy cry out over the sound of his own laughter.

The wheels on his chair rattled as he attempted to navigate by looking over his shoulder. Nurses dodged out of the way and one patient in a gown shrunk against the wall as Chekov sped past them, delivering quick apologies in Russian.

The thrill and adrenaline was short lived, as Chekov felt a pair of hands grab the back of his chair as he turned a corner.

“Gotcha!” McCoy quickly spun the chair around and bent down to face Chekov. Chekov squeaked out in shock, but soon starting laughing when he saw McCoy wasn’t angry. “Where do you think you’re wheeling off to?”

“I –“ His face was red as he stifled his laughter. “You are not angry?”

“Angry I had to chase you around, yea! You could’ve ran someone over!” He scolded, though he obviously thought it was funny.

“I was watching where I was going!” He said defensively.

“Well, that’s over.” McCoy went around to the back of the chair and started wheeling him towards the front again. “That’s enough exercise for one day. Besides, you need to take your medicine again.”

Chekov didn’t argue, he just watched the tile floor tick past as McCoy pushed him. For some reason, he felt unreasonably warm with McCoy right behind him. “I know you told Jim he had space flu to keep your friend from getting in trouble.” McCoy said after a moment of silence.

Chekov straightened in his seat as a flush colored his cheeks, but McCoy kept on, sounding indifferent. “I’ll let it slide, I mean, there was no use in panicking everyone over something I could have taken care of so easily. But you tell Sulu not to mess with any more shit like that, okay?”

“Da –er, yes. I’ll tell him.” Chekov nodded as McCoy wheeled him over to his bed.

“Good.” McCoy pulled back the covers and Chekov got back in the bed. “Now, thanks a lot for helping me today. It really makes a difference to the patience when all the staff doesn’t have to watch the door. You know a lot of people try to sneak out before they get discharged…”

“They do?” Chekov asked in surprise.

“Yeah, luckily they always get caught. It’s not always easy, you know. They’re not always on some squeaky chair that’s easy to catch.”

Chekov laughed and blushes as McCoy laughed too, before handing him another dose of medicine. After he took it, Chekov began to fidget uncomfortably. All of the work Sulu had sent him was already done, and he knew they’d found someone else to fill in for him until shore leave, meaning he’d have absolutely nothing to do for the next few weeks.

“Ah, Doctor…” he began nervously, continuing when McCoy glanced his way. “Is it alright if I help you out for the next few weeks? I promise I won’t get in the way!”

“And you promise you’ll stay of your leg?” he asked with a slight smile.

“Promise!” he nodded eagerly.

“And you’ll do everything I say, including rest when I say you need it?” he asked and Chekov nodded again. “Then, I guess it’s okay.”

“Thank you!” Chekov said happily before laying back in his bed and closing his eyes. Wheeling around really took a lot out of him. Maybe once both his legs were working, he could use one of those wheelie chairs on the Bridge.

“No problem. After dinner, I want you to get some rest.” McCoy started to leave, stopping to wheel the chair across the room where Chekov couldn’t reach it.

“Yes Sir.” Chekov answered without opening his eyes, a smile still on his face.

“Good.” McCoy nodded before leaving. “See you later, kid.”

After he left, Chekov realized he didn’t actually mind so much when Doctor McCoy called him kid. He did it in more of an affectionate way like the captain did, rather than a condescending way. As he laid in bed, fighting his racing heart, he remembered what the captain had said before leaving:

 _“You’re in great hands.”_ He’d said about the doctor.

 _“Yes,”_ Chekov thought to himself. _“I believe I am.”_

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

By the next week, Chekov was getting pretty good at all the responsibilities Doctor McCoy gave him. He was able to log patients in lighting fast, and he pretty much knew where most of the medicines and bandages were.

On Friday, the Enterprise had a bit of a close call in Klingon space. They sped out faster than anyone was prepared for, causing everyone to lurch and crash into things. Most people just had a few scrapes, but Chekov found himself busy with several people who came in with concussions or other injuries.

“Name?” Chekov asked Spock, who didn’t appear to have anything worse than a cut on his forearm.

“Spock.” He answered unfazed.  Chekov suppressed a grin as he logged him in.

“ID number?” he asked with a grin. Only when Spock began to rattle off his number, did Chekov stop him. “Mr. Spock, do you not think it’s weird that I asked you your name? I mean, I know who you are.”

“I assumed you were just following protocol.” Spock blinked, tightening his grip on his arm.

“Yea, well, let me take care of you real quick.” Chekov used his good foot to scoot his chair over to a shelf. He dug around for a bandage before wheeling back over. “Hold out your arm.”

Spock did so, and Chekov held one end of the bandage to his arm and began to wind it around his arm. After it was sufficiently covered –and then some, Chekov wrapped the extra bit of bandage around before tying the loose end up like a bow.

“There you are!” Chekov said proudly.

“Hm…” Spock attempted to move his arm, which was now bulky in several unneeded layers of bandage. “Thank you for your assistance, Ensign.” Spock said after a moment. He turned to leave.

“Wait, Spock.” McCoy appeared over Chekov’s shoulder. “Let me take a look.” Spock wordlessly held out his arm and McCoy began to unwind all of the bandages. “Kid, who taught you to do this? You’re wrapping a person, not a Christmas present!”

“Sorry…” Chekov looked at McCoy for a second to see if he really was angry, but sure enough, he smiled after a moment.

He undid Spock’s bandage, and examined the cut himself. He didn’t see much wrong with it, so he gave Spock some disinfectant before wrapping it back up properly.

“Alright kid, take a break. I heard you’re gonna get a couple of visitors this afternoon.” McCoy smiled at him again and Chekov was very aware of his heart doing a sort of flippy thing. It happed all the time lately, especially when Chekov would sit silently in McCoy’s office and watch him sign off on stuff. Sometimes Chekov would roll his chair back and forth enough to make the wheels squeak. McCoy would always snap his eyes over and growl at him to cut it out, before laughing a second later.

Chekov wheeled over to his bed and hoped into it. McCoy went back to work, and after a while, Uhura and Sulu showed up.

“Hey Pavel!” Uhura greeted him with a hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Not bad.” He shrugged, before turning to Sulu eagerly “How’s work going?”

“You shouldn’t worry. Just focus on your leg getting better.” Sulu sat on the bed next to him, while Uhura sat tentatively on the foot of it.

“I wish it would get better just by shear wishing.” He sighed. “But alas…”

They talked a little about work, and how the new Ensigns got on with handling Chekov’s work-load. After a while, they tapered off into the same sort of gossip that he and Sulu always whispered about.

“You know what I heard?” Sulu asked Uhura in a hushed tone. “That a certain someone has a thing for you…”

“Who?” she asked incredulously. “I haven’t heard anything!”

“Oh, just…Scotty.” Sulu grinned.

“Hikaru, you liar!” She rolled her eyes.

“Ah…No.” Chekov spoke up sheepishly. “Mr. Scott has told me before how beautiful he thinks you are.”

“Oh…” Uhura gasped softly but didn’t seem averse to the idea at all.

“Ah, speaking of which…” Chekov shifted nervously on the bed. Both of his friends looked at him curiously. He took a breath before speaking. “Let’s say…I was interested in someone…what should I say to them?”

“Who is it?” they both asked at once, their eyes almost as wide as their smiles.

“I am being…hypothetical.” He didn’t look at them.

“Sure, sure.” Sulu nodded. “Well, you know what I did with Ben? I walked right up to him, and I asked him what his favorite flower was.”

“What?” Uhura looked at him with a raised brow. “Seriously?”

“Yea, and it worked.” He replied proudly.

“Ah, I do not think that will work with them…” Chekov sighed. “He doesn’t really look like the type to enjoy flowers…”

“Who?!” They asked, looking at him again.

“You seriously like someone here in the med bay?” Sulu asked. “I mean, it’s gotta be someone around here, considering you’ve never brought it up before.”

“It is no one!” Chekov hissed, blushing. “Just forget it!”

“I gotta guess who…” Sulu grinned and rubbed his hands together like a fly before looking around. “Is it that one nurse with the mustache?”

“Hikaru, leave him alone.” Uhura rested her hand roughly on Sulu’s shoulder. “He doesn’t have to tell us if he doesn’t want to.”

“Alright, alright.” Sulu shoved her hand off, before pointing at Chekov accusingly. “But I’ll figure out who it is sooner or later…”

“Hey!” They all turned to see Doctor McCoy approaching. “Don’t crowd the kid too much. He’s gotta take his medicine.” Uhura and Sulu exchanged looks as they slipped off Chekov’s bed.

He approached Chekov and handed him a glass of water before reaching into the cupboard for the medicine. He watched Chekov take the appropriate amount.

“Now, kid, are you feeling any dizziness?” McCoy asked, leaning down so he was level with him.

“No.” Chekov replied with a slight smile. For some reason McCoy asked him that every day, as well as checked his temperature. 

“Are you sure? No fever?” McCoy grinned and pressed his hand to Chekov’s forehead.

“N -No, I am fine!” Chekov leaned away from his touch. He did feel burning hot to the tips of his ears, but that was for a different reason.

“Alright, just checking.” McCoy laughed and Chekov’s breath caught in his throat when McCoy tousled his hair once more. “I gotta go work on some stuff in my office. Holler if you need anything.”

Chekov could physically feel Sulu and Uhura’s eyes on him. They waited until McCoy walked off, and closed the door to his office before speaking up.

“Oh my gosh!” Uhura squeaked. Sulu was much louder.

“You have a crush on McCoy!?” he practically screamed.

“I do not! Shut up!” Chekov’s ears burned even more.

“I can’t believe it!” Sulu grinned and shook his head. “How could you? I mean, he’s always so pissed off…”

“He is not always!” Chekov felt an overwhelming need to defend McCoy for some reason. “He just has a lot of work to do. He takes his job very seriously.”

“Pavel, don’t listen to him.” Uhura rolled her eyes again before smiling at him. “I think it’s very sweet, and you’re right, Leonard is a very nice person…”

“You two must promise me that you will not tell anyone.” He wanted to sound stern, but he ended up looking at them with huge pleading eyes.

“Promise.” Uhura nodded at him with a smile.

“Cross my heart.” Sulu did the motion over his heart.

“Thank you...” he sighed in relief before leaning back against his pillows. “I mean…think about it without any of your prior biases…do you not think Doctor McCoy is sort of…ruggedly handsome?”

The bursts of laughter from both of his friends make Chekov instantly regret ever speaking. Uhura stifled her laughter and gave him an apologetic look. Sulu just laughed harder and gripped the board at the foot of the bed for support.

“I hate you both.” Chekov grumbled before swearing at them a bit in Russian. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and rolled onto his side.

“We’re sorry…” Uhura said breathlessly from laughter. “You’re right Pavel, Leonard is very nice…”

“I dunno Pavel, our taste’s must be drastically different.” Sulu shook his head. “But remember what I told you. Ask about his favorite flower!”

“You aren’t seriously considering he pursue this, are you?” Uhura looked over at Sulu in shock.

“Why not? They’re both single people!” Sulu shrugged with a laugh. “You never know.”

 

***

That evening, Chekov sat nervously in McCoy’s office. The only sound was the slight tapping of his stylus as he signed off on the documents Jim had sent him.

Every time Chekov opened his mouth to ask a question, he’d lose his nerve and close it. He nervously rocked back and forth in his chair, the metal squeaking.

“Do you gotta do that kid?” McCoy sighed, putting down his stylus and looking him. Chekov had begun to notice how thin McCoy’s mask of annoyance was. There was always a smile hidden just behind the frown.

“Ah…I have a question?” he started nervously.

“Shoot.”

“What is your…favorite color?” Chekov glanced down at the floor. McCoy really didn’t seem the type to like flowers, so he had to think of something else.

“Why are you asking?” McCoy chuckled.

“Well, I mean…you ask patients that when you give them shots…but I wonder if anyone has ever asked you?”

“I don’t know that I have one.” He picked up his stylus again and went back to signing.

“Everyone has one.” Chekov said matter-of-factly looking up at him. “Even you. I bet I could guess.”

“Guess, then.” McCoy grinned without looking away from his work.

“Yellow!” Chekov grinned, naming his own favorite color.

He guessed with such enthusiasm, his eyes lighting up, that of course he couldn’t say no. McCoy looked over from his desk and smiled at him. “Yep. That’s it.”

“I knew it!” Chekov laughed.

“Hey, do me a favor and go give this to nurse Chapel.” He handed one of the padds to Chekov.

“Alright.” Chekov put the padd on his lap and wheeled out of the office.

In the silence, McCoy turned back to his work. After a while, he found himself relaxed and calm, rather than stressed like he usually was at the end of the day. He stood up and stretched before deciding to make another round and check on patients.

As he walked through the med bay that night, he had a feeling he’d never see yellow the same way again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sorry to drag you out of bed for work, but I think the other navigators are working too hard to fill your tiny shoes.” Captain Kirk laughed. “I think that’s why we ran into Klingon space the other day.”

“Uh huh…” Chekov passed the padd back to him and looked over the captain’s shoulder where McCoy and Chapel were talking. McCoy had his sleeves rolled up, and Chekov was trying hard not to stare. Trying, and failing.

“What are you looking at?” Jim turned around and looked over his shoulder.

“No one! I mean…nothing.” He dropped his gaze down to his lap so the captain wouldn’t see him blush.

“Who?” Apparently Jim couldn’t let it go. His eyes scanned the med bay, which was currently in full bustle with medical officers and patients.

“No one!” Chekov reached out with his good foot and kicked Jim in the ankle, but he only laughed I response.

“Hey!” There was an audible gasp from Chekov as McCoy broke away from Chapel and came over, his arms crossed in his permanent gruff demeanor. “Are you done with that stuff yet? The kids got exercises to do.”

“I’m trying to make sure we don’t fly into certain death!” Jim relished in the fear that crossed McCoy’s face. “And I hate to say it, but no one’s better at navigating than Chekov.”

“Ah…I would not say that is true…” Chekov knew that all of the navigators were perfectly qualified. He was actually pretty good friends with Lieutenant May, who usually took the Beta shift.

“Don’t sell yourself short. There’s a reason Jim is trusting you to look over the coordinates.” McCoy’s praise was punctuated by the ruffling of Chekov’s hair that had become so commonplace lately. Chekov knew it wasn’t exactly a grand romantic gesture, but it made his pulse skyrocket just the same.

“Once we get back from this next mission, it’s shore leave city, baby!” Jim affectionately clapped McCoy on the back, earning a suppressed sigh from the doctor in response. “Why the long face, Bonesy? Shore leave is supposed to be fun.”

“Maybe for you.” McCoy grumbled. “But I always gotta deal with people bringing freaky diseases back on the ship.”

“Why did you look at me when you said that?” Jim dropped his arm to his side and feigned hurt.

“Ah…Keptin? Are we done here?”

“Huh, oh, yeah yeah…I guess so.” He scrolled through the padd one last time. “Hold on, lemme look at it one more time.”

“Are you ready to give it another shot?” McCoy’s face softened for the first time all day and he grinned down at Chekov.

“Ah…I don’t know, Doctor. What if something is wrong?” He stretched out his leg and looked down at the bandages. Yesterday he’d tried to stand on it for the first time…with bad results.

“Nothin’s wrong, kid.” He gruffed. “Don’t be a baby, and just do it. I have a lot of people coming in and out, and I don’t need you clogging up my sick bay.”

Chekov gasped, his face reddening. He kept his eyes down at the floor, not daring to look up in case he started crying. It was different now, because he just felt angry rather than sad.

“Damn, Bones, don’t be so mean to him. You think he wanted to fuck his leg up and get stuck here looking at your sour face every day.” Jim actually glared at McCoy, before turning to Chekov with a softer look. “Come on, buddy. I’ll wheel you down to the observation deck, and you can look at the stars while you do your exercises.”

Chekov didn’t have time to protest, as he felt the captain but his hands on the back of his chair and start wheeling him out of the sick bay. After a moment of letting his emotions settle, he spoke up over the rattling sound of the wheels on the chair.

“Is Dr. McCoy mad at me?” he asked, knowing that the captain knew him better than anyone.

“No, he’s just always mad at something. Honestly, I think he’s worried you won’t be better by the time shore leave gets here. He’d hate for you to just sit around while everyone else has fun.”

“Keptin…” Chekov started. “Do you think…do you think Dr. McCoy ever gets lonely?”

“Lonely?” Jim took the turn in the hallway as an opportunity to think. “I doubt it. He’s got all of us coming in and out of sick bay all the time. I don’t think he’s been alone for more than five seconds in the past year.”

“Ah…I meant…romantically.” The last word was barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know.” Jim’s voice had actually lowered octave to a more serious tone. “I mean, he won’t ever tell me stuff like that. I think his divorce kinda screwed him up.” Chekov knew somewhere in the back of his mind that McCoy had been married previously, but he’d never really given it much thought. The idea of some mean woman making McCoy into the angry person they all knew was sort of sad. Who was he before all of that? “Why do you ask?”

“Oh…ah, no reason.” Chekov felt a wave of heat flush his face and neck, and really hoped the captain wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t deal with a third person knowing his secret. He was already constantly on edge that Nyota or Hikaru might have told someone inadvertently.

“Don’t let him get to you, really.” Jim said seriously as he stepped back from the chair to open the door to the observation deck. “Just do your exercises, take your meds, and I hate to say it…but try to stay out of his way for now.”

“Aye…”

***

McCoy wasn’t stupid. He knew the kid was starting to get a thing for him. He noticed the way he’d get bright red and babble over his words whenever McCoy was around. He also knew it was probably a product of being in sick bay all day and all night. Without work, your mind needed to latch onto something else.

He also knew that he was no way in hell any good for him. Chekov was bright and funny and easily made friends with practically everyone. Meanwhile McCoy was gruff and angry, and he hated space. They were like day and night.

Still, it was almost of his mind’s own will that he reached out and ruffled the kid’s hair. At first it was just sort of something to make Chekov smile, as being stuck in bed was no good. But then it started to become something that made McCoy smile, and that was no good.

As he sat in his office thumbing through medical records, he made up his mind to leave it. He couldn’t lead the kid on anymore, intentional or otherwise. No more joking around when he brought him his nightly meds, no more hair ruffling, and definitely no more letting the kid help him with work.

So of course, when he did slip up and show affection to him, he had to immediately follow it up with a few insults. He’s said worse things to Jim than what he’d said to Chekov, so why did it feel like it was killing him inside to say that? Simple…with Jim, he meant everything he said. With Chekov, he didn’t mean a word. Having Chekov around was more fun than he’d had in a while. It wasn’t a burden at all. Plus, saying it to his face was even harder when he couldn’t stop remembering when Chekov would look at him like _that._

“Hey, Doc, does this look like it needs stitches!?” A call from the hallway had McCoy snapped out of his thoughts and to the door in a flash.

“What the hell?” He looked down at Sulu’s extended arm, a fresh cut all along the length of the top. “How did this happen?”

“An…accident with barbed wire.” He said with a sheepish grin. “So, can I like get some stitches or something? I have to get back and put the rest of the wiring on the fence.”

McCoy groaned. It really was just the same shit but on a different day. This was the third time Sulu had come in with some accident he’d had with his gardening tools. He was always hurting himself if he wasn’t hurting everyone else by bringing plants full of space flu on board.

“Well, it probably doesn’t need stitches.” He turned and pulled out his desk chair. “Sit down, this’ll probably just take a second.”

He went to the shelf and started rooting for one of the pocket sized regenerators. With his back to the door, he could only hear Jim’s voice as he poked his head in the open door.

“Hey, Bones, what’s your problem?”

“Not _now.”_ McCoy growled, shoving aside rows of medicine bottles.

“You don’t have to be such a jerk to the kid. It’s not like he asked to be in your way.”

He ignored Jim as best as he could. He finally found the regenerator and went to run it over Sulu’s arm. With one hand holding the regenerator steady, and the other holding gauze to the cut, he didn’t have a hand to shove Jim back outside.

“I mean, I’m used to you being an ass, but Chekov’s not. You should have heard him when I took him outside. He asked if you were mad at him…”

“I really don’t have time for this.” McCoy said, dropping the regenerator and grabbing alcoholic wipes from his desk.

“Why are you mad at Pavel?” Sulu asked, with a tilt of his head that only made McCoy more exasperated. “I thought he was gonna help you with your work?”

“I’m not mad at him.” He sighed, pressing the wipes down at Sulu’s cut. Luckily, Sulu never really complained about getting patched up. “I was just telling him that he needs to get better so he can go back to work…for his own good.”

“I don’t see you making any other patients cry for their own good.”

“He cried?” Sulu asked, eyes wide.

“He did not cry.” McCoy rolled his eyes. He had no idea if Chekov actually cried or not, but he couldn’t really see it. Chekov was a lot more resilient than people thought. It wouldn’t cry over something as dumb as McCoy.

“Is this about…” Sulu lowered his voice. “I mean is this because of…the thing? Do you know about the thing?”

“What thing?” Jim asked, stepping over to where McCoy was now trying to wrap up Sulu’s arm as fast as possible to get him out.

“Nothing!” McCoy said quickly, and then sighed. It would only mess things up further if he didn’t just say it. Maybe Sulu would see his side. “Yeah, I know about it. I just think it’s better this way.”

“What thing?” Jim asked again. “As Captain, I order you to tell me.”

“You can’t order that.” Sulu rolled his eyes, and sighed. “And I promised not to tell anyone.”

“Bones…” Jim tried to sound as authoritative as possible, but it just came out whiney.

“The kid…” McCoy sighed. “Chekov has a…crush on me.”

“Why?” Jim asked incredulously.

“I don’t know!” He practically growled. “But it’s not good. I mean, what is he thinking? I’m way too old for him.”

“Hey…” Jim’s eyes widen. “That’s why he was asking me those weird questions. Like he asked me if I thought you were lonely.”

“I’m not lonely.” McCoy finished with Sulu’s arm and stepped back. “And I don’t need him chasing after me. I’m no good for him.”

“Wait, did Pavel tell you?” Sulu absentmindedly rubbed at the bandage on his arm. “Because he acted like it was a huge secret when he told me and Nyota.”

“God…” McCoy closed his eyes and briefly wondered how many people on this freaking ship knew. “No, he didn’t say it…but it damn, it’s pretty obvious.”

“So what’s the big whoop? So, he likes you. I honestly think you scored big with someone pretty great.” Jim put his hand on McCoy’s back again.

“Yeah, Pavel is great.” Sulu cut in, his voice full of defense for his friend. “He’s smart and funny and cute, and you should give him a chance.”

“ _Thank you_.” McCoy practically growled. “But I’d rather not talk about this with you,” he grabbed at Sulu and attempted to shove both him and Jim out the door. “Or you!”

“You can’t be bitter over Jocelyn forever!” Jim shouted over Sulu as the two of them tripped backwards over the threshold.

“Watch me!” McCoy slammed the door.

***

After finishing his exercises, his leg was starting to really hurt. Chekov considering going back to sick bay and resting, but he really didn’t want to see Doctor McCoy. Even if he was cranky because he was worried, Chekov preferred the funny and gentle McCoy who gave him his medicine at night.

Chekov used his good leg to wheel his chair down the corridors of the Enterprise. Everyone he ran into asked him about his leg, as well as asked him if he had any plans for shore leave. He just shrugged and said he didn’t know yet. Truthfully, he didn’t feel like doing much, even if his leg felt better.

Dinner time came and went, and still Chekov did not go back to the sick bay. He was feeling pretty hungry, and he finally decided to go to his quarters and stay there until shore leave. Doctor McCoy would probably be glad to get rid of him.

As rolled his chair out of the turbolift and went towards his door, he only skidded to a halt when he saw Doctor McCoy was waiting for him.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked, marching towards him.

Chekov had half a mind to roll away, but there was nowhere to go. One way was the turbolift, and the other was split into several halls that all went to dead ends.

“You know I’ve been looking everywhere for you? I’m a doctor, not a babysitter.”

The words stung more than they should have. Chekov averted his gaze, starring down at the floor instead. He’d been trying not to agitate the doctor by staying out of his way, but had somehow managed to bother him even more.

There was a sigh before McCoy spoke again. “Listen…I’m sorry about before.” He came closer and placed his hand on the back of Chekov’s chair. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I have just been trying to stay out of your way…” Chekov mumbled.

“You’re not in the way.” McCoy sighed. “Now come on, let’s go back. You’ve got medicine to take.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no.” He attempted to roll towards his door, but McCoy held on to the back of his chair. “I want to stay in my own bed.”

“Kid, don’t give me that –“

“I told you not to call me kid!” Chekov snapped. “And I want to stay here. You don’t need me clogging up the sick bay…”

“It’s not like that. I have to watch your progress, you know. How did your exercises go?”

“Fine.” He snapped. After a second, his anger faltered. “It was okay…but my leg hurts and I just want to lay down.”

“Let’s go then.” McCoy started wheeling him towards the turbolift and Chekov didn’t protest.

“Doctor…what do you think of me?” Chekov asked, his voice practically a squeak.

“Pavel, don’t start.” McCoy sighed.

“I know you know how I feel about you.” Chekov was glad they weren’t face to face, as there’s no way he’d be able to get through it. “And in case you do not know, I will tell you. I really like you. I think you are nice and smart…but you do not always act it, nice I mean. You are very grumpy.”

“So, I’ve been told.” McCoy smiled in spite of himself, before getting serious again. “But I’m too old for you.”

“I am nearly nineteen years old.” Chekov said firmly, using the word nearly very loosely. “I am an adult.”

“Kid…” The turbolift opened and McCoy dragged them inside. “That’s not just it. I’m bitter and grumpy, and set in my ways.”

“I do not think so.” Chekov attempted to look at McCoy from over his shoulder. “I think you are very nice and funny. When you give me my medicine…you make me laugh. I think that is who you really are.”

“What, are you trying to get philosophical on me?” McCoy couldn’t help but grin. He was suddenly aware of what a small space they were in.

“Am I a burden on you, Doctor? You do not like me?” Chekov’s voice was oddly calm.

“What? No…”

“Then why will you not tell me the truth? What do you think of me?” His eyes locked onto McCoy’s like piercing fire. “I can handle whatever it is.”

“I don’t…” McCoy sighed, feeling like this was the longest turbolift ride ever. “What I think doesn’t matter. The bottom line is you don’t need me. I’m no good for you.”

“I could make you good.” Chekov’s voice was barely audible. He was attempting to twist around in the chair and look at McCoy, but his leg was making it very difficult. “I could make you a happy person like you used to be.”

McCoy didn’t look at him. He honestly didn’t know what he’d do if he looked down into those sparkling eyes. He just retracted his arms from Chekov’s arms and crossed them. He kept his eyes on the door, hoping to will it to open with his mind. He just couldn’t handle this now. He didn’t think he ever could.

“Leonard.” Chekov breathed it out so quietly, and it’s beautiful. He rarely ever hears his first name here, let alone like that.

The doors slide open and McCoy is out so fast Chekov barely sees it. He doesn’t look back to make sure Chekov is coming. He just keeps his head down, hearing his ow pounding heart in his ears until he reaches his office. Alone, with his back to the door, he sinks to the floor.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crawls out of the grave to post this.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio

“For someone who doesn’t care, you sure do keep talking about it.” Jim grumbled, trying to focus on the chess game with Spock. The first day of shore leave was supposed to be fun in the sun, but it was storming outside, meaning they were stuck in the hotel room for now.

“I just don’t understand.” McCoy paced back and forth beside their table. “Everyone is giving me such looks. Like I ruined the kid’s life or something. They’re all taking his side…” Pavel had finally been allowed to sit at his station on the bridge for the last two days before leave. McCoy thought everything would finally be back to normal since the kid was out of sick bay, but apparently not.

“There’s no sides, Bones.” Jim rolled his eyes. “They just feel bad for Chekov. He really liked you, and, sorry for saying this, but you were stupid not to act on it.”

“I agree, Doctor.” Spock spoke up for the first time all afternoon. He paused to move a piece on the board before going on. “Your decision to reject all potential romantic partners due to a past failed relationship is highly illogical.”

“Who are you to try to give me advice?” McCoy growled, turning to face Spock.

Spock didn’t react at first, just calming countering Jim’s move. “I am someone in a committed romantic relationship. Therefore, my advice is credible and sound.”

“He’s got a point.” Jim grinned, reaching up to hold two fingers up, which Spock touched with his own two.

“You guys make me sick.” McCoy turned away to stare out the window. Rain was falling in sheets and thunder crackled in the distance.

“He’s two doors down, you know.” Jim said. “Chekov is. If you guys at least make up, then everything can be better back on the ship, maybe. At least Uhura will stop giving you death glares.”

“And Sulu will stop _accidentally_ tripping me when we pass in the hallway.” Despite the implication of what it meant to their friendship, McCoy couldn’t help but be amused at Sulu’s loyalty to Chekov.

“So, go talk to him. At least shake hands and make out.” Jim grinned. “I mean…make up.”

“You know what, I will.” McCoy turned around and started for the door. “Only cuz you two are so annoying. I mean, is _all_ you ever do play chess?”

“Well, we’d be doing something else if a certain doctor wasn’t in the room.” Jim stood from his chair and leaned across the table, probably to kiss Spock, but McCoy turned away and went out the door.

The hallway of the hotel was carpeted in the same hideous pattern of the room. McCoy stared down at it until it blurred in front of his eyes and he felt dizzy. He glanced down the hallway to two doors down. Pavel’s was the last one on this floor. McCoy promptly turned the opposite way and started towards the elevator.

The hotel had a bar. It was empty, unlike the surrounding tables where people were enjoying hot meals. McCoy slid into the furthest seat down on the bar.

“Need something for a broken heart?” The dark-skinned guy tending asked. McCoy blinked in surprise. He really shouldn’t be; he’d always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

“No, no. Maybe, a confused heart?”

“I’ve been there, too.” The bar tender poured him a scotch, and McCoy drank it. It was like that for a while. The bar tender filled his glass, and McCoy drank. He didn’t tell him what was bothering him, and the guy didn’t ask. It was only when McCoy felt a hefty clap on his shoulder that he spoke for the first time since sitting down.

“What the—“ McCoy glanced over his shoulder to see Scotty.

“Hey, doc. I haven’t seen you around in a while.” He grinned, slipping into the seat next to him. “That is a good thing; it means I haven’t been banged up by her in a while.”

“Her?” McCoy wouldn’t put it past Uhura to slug someone, but Scotty?

“The silver lady. The ship.” Scotty elaborated when McCoy only faced him with a blank stare.

“Oh. Right.” McCoy sighed, looking down at his empty glass.

“Another?” The bar tender asked.

“I…shouldn’t.” McCoy shook his head.

“I’ll take one.” Scotty said, and McCoy watched as the bar tended went over.

McCoy slid his glass back across the bar and stood from his seat. He didn’t feel buzzed, only more melancholy. He decided he’d just go back upstairs and go wherever his feet took him.

“Hey, wait.” The bar tender called before reaching to a shelf behind the counter. “You wanna take one of these? It’s a promotional thing, and I think it makes up for not being able to go to the beach.” He held out a large flower from a vase behind the counter. “You…said you were a little confused. Try giving them this. Everybody likes flowers.”

“Yellow.” McCoy looked down at the yellow blossom before taking it. “Of course.”

***

McCoy knocked on Chekov’s door before he could lose his nerve. He expected to wait a second, but was surprised when he heard Chekov’s eager voice from inside. “Come in!” He opened the door and stepped inside. Chekov was sitting in the same chair from McCoy’s office and staring out the window. He looked over and McCoy could see the blush on his face for a split second before he scowled.  “Oh, it’s just you.”

“Hey. How’s your leg?”

“Go away, I don’t want to talk to you.” Chekov turned in his chair and crossed his arms.

“I brought you something…” McCoy crossed the room and gently laid the flower on the window sill. Chekov didn’t respond. He only looked out the window with a frown. “Look…Pavel,” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry things got so damn screwed up.”

“You would not even listen to me.” Chekov swiveled in the chair to finally face him. “All you cared about was that I was a kid. Well, I’m not a kid! And I was smarter than everyone in my class at the academy, and I’m smarter than you!” He jabbed a finger in McCoy’s direction.

“I know you are. The way I’ve been acting proves it. It’s just…” He closed his eyes, willing his heart-rate down as he collected his thoughts. “Did you know I was married?”

“Yes, I did know that.” Chekov’s voice was sharp with retaliation.

“Did you know I have a daughter?” He snapped.

“So? I love children. I have _sixteen_ brothers and sisters. Do you know how many nieces and nephews I have? A lot!”

“Did you know I haven’t been with another person in like six years?!”

“Did you know I have _never_ been with another person?” Chekov had been leaning forward without realizing. He sighed and leaned back again. His voice was softer now, almost nostalgic. “Did you know I used to run? Back in school, I would run marathons. Now it hurts to walk.”

“Does it really?” McCoy asked with concern. “Have you been doing the stretches? You never came by to get your medicine before we docked. I guess I should have brought you that instead of a flower.”

“No…It’s okay.” Chekov looked back at the plant still on the window sill. “I like it. It’s yellow.”

“Did you know…that I can’t even look at yellow without about you?” McCoy stepped closer.

Chekov blushed as he looked up again. “It is my favorite color.”

“Mine too, now.” And now McCoy was blushing too, like a damn kid.

“I was being serious, when I said we could be together.” Chekov didn’t look away, but his face grew redder and his voice grew softer. “I think you are the kindest, and most handsome person on the whole ship.”

“Dammit, kid.” McCoy grumbled, his face going red as he ran a hand through his hair again. “What do you want me to say?”

“What do you want _me_ to say?” Chekov shot back. “Just tell me…”

It was a long moment of silence, before McCoy turned and started towards the door. Chekov gave a dejected sigh when he thought McCoy was going. When he reached the door, McCoy turned around again to face him. “Can you walk?”

“What?” he blinked.

“Can you walk? How’s your leg really doing?”

“It is…alright. I can stand and walk and stuff, I just haven’t been.” His eyes dropped to his lap.

“Let’s see it then.” McCoy crossed his arms. “Walk over here to me.” When Chekov just looked at him, eyes wide, McCoy sighed. “I’m your doctor, dammit, now do it.”

Chekov stood from the chair. It creaked from losing his weight. They locked eyes as Chekov took a few hesitant steps forwards, wincing but not buckling. “You can do it, Pavel.” McCoy gave an encouraging nod. Chekov’s eyes dropped to McCoy’s feet, where he stared intently as he took a few more steps. He was vaguely aware of McCoy telling him he was almost there. A few more steps, and he was.

When he reached McCoy, his arms went around his neck and he leaned against him. McCoy actually chuckled.

“Now, you feeling okay?”

“Eh.”

“Any dizziness?”

“Nope.”

“Fever?” McCoy tentatively reached up to touch Chekov’s face, causing the breath to catch in his throat. He only shook his head in response, unable to find words.

“It should not matter…” Chekov managed to choke out after a breath. “What everyone else thinks.”

“I actually think everyone’s on this side.” McCoy let his thumb trace across Chekov’s cheekbone.

“What side are you on, Leonard?” Chekov leaned into the touch.

“I think I finally figured it out.” McCoy leaned down and captured Chekov’s mouth in his. His other hand went up to cup Chekov’s cheek and he was only vaguely aware that he probably tasted like scotch. Chekov didn’t seem to mind.

“You stole my chair…” McCoy whispered against his lips. “The chair from my office.”

“No, I was just borrowing it for a little while.” He whispered back. “But you can have it back. I don’t need it anymore.”

***

Shore leave went without much glancing of sunlight. Chekov didn’t mind much. He finally got to return to work once it was time again.

Chekov stepped off the turbo-lift and onto the bridge and listened to the sounds of his friends cheering as he took his seat at the console.

“Take us out, Mr. Sulu.” Captain Kirk said, flopping into his chair.

“Yes, sir.”

“Hey, buddy.” Kirk called to Chekov. “Glad to have you back. So, you’re all fixed up, then? Guess Bones is a pretty good doctor, then?”

“Yes, he is alright.” Chekov tried and failed to keep the wide grin off his face. “He makes a good boyfriend too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
